


Keep On Doin'

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Kazue finds it hard to say no to Masami. Masami just wants to make Kazue happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsnmelons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsnmelons/gifts).



> Since I received a fic from rainbowsnmelons, this is my gift back to them! <3 Prompt is not from me but by the recipient :D
> 
> My very first Aimiya! This was an interesting fic to write even if I did whine the entire time.

Kazue loves her tall and crazy girlfriend. She really does.

She has been friends with her for more than two decades, and in a romantic relationship for five years. She should know everything there is about her now.

So it comes as no surprise when she gets home from work one day and sees her girlfriend sucking on a long glittery purple dildo in the living room. Kazue pauses and watches for a bit, entranced by the image of Masami’s long pink tongue licking the tip of the toy. When Masami finally notices her, she removes it from her mouth and beams brightly, not even embarrassed that she had gotten caught blowing a dildo right in the middle of their living room. _Shameless,_ Kazue thinks in amusement.

“Welcome home!” Masami greets cheerfully.

“Why are you—no, I don't want to know,” Kazue says with a shake of her head.

“Kazueeeeeeee!”

“I'm going for a shower. Please don't attack me in the bathroom.” She glares at her for a moment, refusing to give into those puppy eyes of hers and walks off. Masami likes to surprise her with sex sometimes when she gets home, but she feels _filthy._ She is definitely not up for sex at the moment.

 

When Kazue walks out of the bathroom, she doesn't expect to see Masami right outside the door. She lets out a shriek when Masami slips an arm under her thighs, ignoring the smaller girl’s shouting and carries her over to the bed, dumping her on top of the covers.

“Masami, what the hell?!” Kazue hollers in annoyance. She gasps when she feels Masami stick a hand underneath her shirt, groping at her small perky breasts. Those small breasts that Masami loves so much. “What are you—” she’s cut off when Masami claims her lips in a hungry kiss. When they pull apart, Masami slides down on the bed so that she’s facing Kazue’s chest.

“You smell amazing,” Masami murmurs as she begins pulling up Kazue’s shirt and licks her cleavage.

“Mas… sa… mi…” Kazue groans, tangling her hand in her girlfriend’s hair.

“Let’s have sex, Kazu-chan. Wanna? Wanna?” she asks cutely, rubbing her nose on Kazue’s breasts.

Kazue groans, feeling herself get hot between her legs as Masami continues to rub at her breasts. “You don’t need to ask,” she mumbles, blushing.

“Yay!” she squeals excitedly and kisses her left breast. Kazue blushes and scowls at her. “I love you, Kazue-chan!”

“I love you too,” she mumbles back shyly.

Masami pulls the rest of Kazue’s shirt off, flinging it to the side before she moves to her girlfriend’s underwear. They’re yellow with a cute bow in the front. _So cute,_ Masami thinks before pulling them down to reveal smooth pale skin. Kazue kicks them to the side and spreads her legs so that Masami can move in between them. There’s a small tuft of hair just before her opening, and Masami can’t help but think how adorable it is. She brushes a hand through it before leaning down to lick in between Kazue’s wet folds.

Kazue moans and clamps her thighs around Masami’s face as the older girl begins licking and sucking on her pussy. She groans as Masami brings her lips to her clit and gives a hard suck, sending shocks down Kazue’s spine. The older girl’s long hands are wrapped around her thighs, caressing them gently as she licks Kazue to completion.

Masami makes a humming noise as she laps at Kazue’s pussy, wetting her face with Kazue’s slick as she works her up to an orgasm. Kazue’s breaths are coming out in soft pants now, the ball of pleasure in her groin growing bigger and bigger as Masami sucks her folds before plunging her tongue inside of her hole. Kazue squeezes her breasts, pushing into Masami’s tongue, her back arching as she feels herself getting close. When Masami puts her mouth over her entire pussy and sucks hard on it, her tongue adding pressure on her clit as she does so, Kazue’s vision turns white as she comes with a loud moan, her body shaking as her orgasm ripples through her body. Masami laps up her juice enthusiastically, tasting her girlfriend’s essence.

“Stop! Stop!” Kazue giggles, trying to push Masami’s head away.

“But you taste good!” Masami whines, lifting her head. Kazue’s breath hitches as she sees the state of her girlfriend’s face. Her mouth and nose are wet with her cum, lips red and swollen like she had just been kissing for hours and not giving someone oral sex just now.

“Too much right away,” Kazue says shaking her head, trying to calm her breathing.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part!” Masami exclaims and then pushes herself off the bed, not even bothering to wipe her face clean. For some reason, that makes Kazue secretly pleased.

When Masami comes back, Kazue’s eyes widen in astonishment as she sees the things in her hands. In her right hand, she’s holding a turquoise dildo in the shape of a ‘U.’ The tip on top is larger than the tip on the bottom, and the entire toy is completely ribbed. In her other hand is a bottle of lube.

“I bought something new!” Masami announces excitedly, waving the toy in front of Kazue’s face. “Let’s try it out!”

“Umm… what the hell is this?” Kazue asks, picking up the curved toy. She touches it curiously with her index finger, feeling the texture of the toy.

“It’s a double-ended dildo for double penetration!” Masami exclaims happily, watching her girlfriend examine it with a curious eye. “Want me to use it on you? I think it’ll feel like that time I fucked you with a strap-on and a dildo!”

Kazue blushes and throws the toy on the bed. “No thanks,” she says with a grimace. “It looks scary.” But she can’t help but feel intrigued.

Masami stares at her before letting out a giggle. “So why do you keep looking at it?” She knows Kazue really wants to try it out— _the girl is just shy,_ Masami thinks with a grin before picking up the toy and crawling closer to her. “It’ll be fun,” she says in a husky tone, knowing how much Kazue loves it when she uses that voice in bed. The reaction is immediate—Kazue colours before nodding and grabs the bottle of lube.

“You do it, your fingers are longer,” Kazue suggests, handing her the bottle. Masami takes it from her and spreads a liberal amount on her hands while Kazue gets on her hands and knees, ass facing towards her.

“So pretty,” Masami says excitedly as she moves closer to Kazue and wipes one finger across her hole, letting the lube stick on the tiny ring of muscle before slowly pushing one digit in. She feels Kazue tense, and Masami strokes her girlfriend’s back comfortingly as she stretches her.

Kazue isn’t as adventurous as Masami is with sex, preferring things simple and straight to the point. She does go along with some of her girlfriend’s crazy sexual experiments, but Kazue has always preferred to keep things simple. While Masami loves both anal and vaginal sex, Kazue has always shied away from the back end unless she is really craving for it.

Kazue lets out soft whimpers as Masami continues to stretch her open, still unused to the feeling even though she has done this several times in the past. She doesn’t know how long it’s been, focusing on the feel of Masami’s fingers inside of her. She drops her forehead on her clasped hands in front of her, trying to stifle a moan threatening to escape her lips.

Masami hears a soft hitch of breath coming from Kazue and she takes it as a sign that she’s ready. Removing her fingers from Kazue’s opening, Masami picks up the curved dildo and grabs the bottle of lube again. She slathers a huge amount of lube on it (maybe too much) on the smaller tip, adding only a thin layer to the thicker one before moving back to Kazue’s behind.

“Okay! I’m going to do it now!” Masami says, getting on her knees before Kazue. She flips the toy upside down so that the bigger end will enter Kazue’s vagina first, while the smaller end will go into Kazue’s ass. She places the toy close to Kazue’s pussy, only letting the tip of the toy slightly brush against her entrance, her folds already coating them with her slick. The other end is resting just outside her hole, brushing against it slightly. She hears Kazue take a deep breath in anticipation, and Masami slowly slides the toy inside.

Kazue lets out a loud moan as the dildo penetrates her. She feels a mix of pain and pleasure, but she knows that once things get moving, it’ll be all pleasure. She groans when she feels the dildo go deeper inside of her, moving so slowly so that she can feel every inch of the ribbed toy.

“Fuck,” she chokes out, “it feels amazing.” Her hands clench at the sheets in front of her as she can feel herself getting warm at how intimate this entire situation is—she’s completely bare in front of Masami. She can feel sweat from her chest falling down into the sheets, panting as the toy goes deeper and deeper inside of her.

“It looks amazing from behind, Kazue-chan,” Masami says in wonder as she finally pushes the toy all the way so that only the curve of it is sticking out. She flicks at the toy curiously, getting a whimper from Kazue.

“Agh… ngh…” Kazue moans, clenching around the toy. She feels so filled. The pain she had felt initially from the anal penetration is now turning into pleasure. She lets out a soft whimper—she needs to be fucked now. “Please…”

Masami grins and wraps two fingers and her thumb around the curve and begins moving the toy. She watches in fascination as the toy is coated with a mix of lube and Kazue’s slick as she continues to pump it in and out of her. She can feel a tiny bit of resistance as she pushes in, knowing that Kazue is clenching around the toy every time it slides back inside her.

“Oh— ugh— I—” Kazue can’t think properly as Masami continues to push the toy back and forth inside of her, picking up the pace as Kazue gets louder with her cries of pleasure. She’s gripping the sheets with both hands now, pushing back against Masami’s thrusts, trying to match her speed.

The double sensation in her pussy and her ass feels amazing. There’s constant pleasure rippling through her body as she fucks herself against the toy. Masami feels herself getting wetter as Kazue’s moans get louder and louder as she ups the speed. She slaps Kazue’s ass every time the younger woman pushes back against the toy, rewarding Masami’s ears with Kazue’s whimpers of pleasure.

“Masami, I’m so close!” Kazue cries as she pushes back even faster now. “Pleasepleaseplease!”

Masami pushes herself up, still on her knees and places a hand on the curve of Kazue’s lower back and pushes the toy faster. Kazue lets out a loud squeak at the sudden change of pace. Masami slides her hand off her back and between her girlfriend’s legs, still pumping the toy hard and fast inside of her while she thumbs at Kazue’s clit. Kazue makes a choking noise. It’s too much.

“Agh! Masami!” Kazue sobs before she’s coming under Masami’s touch, her body shaking with her orgasm as Masami continues to pump the toy in her holes, trying to stretch out the orgasm as long as she can. When Kazue finally stops shaking, she’s just lying there with her ass in the air, staying still as Masami fucks her with the toy. “I-I can’t—” she cries.

Masami pulls the toy out of her and watches as Kazue’s asshole gapes beautifully while the cum from Kazue’s vagina slowly oozes out. She looks down at the toy and sees that the bigger tip is coated with Kazue’s slick. She giggles and places the toy down beside her before moving to flip Kazue on her back.

“Ah!” Kazue exclaims in surprise before she’s moaning again as Masami begins to lick her clean. When she’s done, Masami licks her lips slowly, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend on her tongue. “You’re insatiable,” Kazue tells her tiredly.

“And you’re really wet,” Masami points out, placing a hand on her folds. “I want you.”

“I can’t come again, Masami-chan. I need a breather—” she shuts up when she sees Masami lie down on the bed and slide closer to her. Kazue throws a leg over Masami’s waist and sighs softly when she feels Masami slide right up to her so that their folds are touching. “You’re wet too!” Kazue exclaims, trying to make herself comfortable, rubbing gently against her.

Masami grins and pushes herself to rest on her elbows. Kazue copies the action. “Isn’t it fun this way?” she asks before grinding down against her, making sure to hit her clit. Kazue gasps and reaches for Masami’s knee. Masami is relentless. Kazue clenches her teeth as Masami moves against her hard and slow, dragging each action out. She grinds herself against Kazue, making sure that lips of their pussies touch before moving upwards to push their clits together.

The room is soon filled with their panting as they ride against each other, coating one another and mixing their juices together. Masami groans as Kazue pushes down against her, stroking her calves affectionately, loving how Masami’s groans soon turn into soft pants.

“Kazue…” Masami whimpers and then slides away from her. Kazue looks at her in surprise before Masami climbs on top of her, straddling her hips with one leg, while bending Kazue’s other leg to rest on her shoulder before she’s riding Kazue hard into the mattress.

“Oh— fuck! Masami-chan!” Kazue moans. Masami stares down at her as she rubs their clits together, making sure that they both can feel each other as she grinds down.

“Kazue-chan, I’m close…” Masami groans, as she picks up her speed. Kazue feels so filthy. Her legs are spread askew as Masami is riding her, and she’s so wet all over between her legs, her slick and Masami’s mixing together. She can tell Masami is getting closer and closer by the way the older woman is grinding and breathing faster. Finally, after a hard roll of the hips from Kazue, Masami shatters around her. Kazue gasps as she feels her lover’s pussy contract against hers as Masami comes with a loud moan. That’s enough to get her coming again for the third time with a gasp of her girlfriend’s name.

When they’re both done and satiated, Masami slowly gets off of her and falls down next to Kazue with a groan. After a moment of silence, Masami lets out a giggle and turns over on her side to kiss Kazue on the shoulder.

“That was fun!” Masami says, snuggling against her. Kazue snorts, and lets out a long sigh. She feels amazing after three orgasms. _But oh,_ Kazue thinks with a frown. _Masami only came once._

“And I think—mmm!”

Kazue rolls over to face her girlfriend, leaning forward to kiss her hard on the lips and slips two fingers inside of Masami. Masami sighs happily into it, and lifts her leg to wrap around Kazue’s backside as she grinds against her fingers.

Kazue takes control of the kiss as she slips another finger inside of Masami, picking up the pace and thumbing at her clit, swallowing each and every moan Masami’s making.

Finally, the sensations must be getting to be too much for her because Masami buckles under her touch, thighs clamping around Kazue’s hand as her orgasm reaches her. “Kazue—” she chokes out as Kazue pulls away from the kiss to concentrate on bringing Masami to her climax. The slick sound of her hand pumping inside of her girlfriend is amazing. She finally stops when Masami lets out a soft whine. Kazue pulls her hand out and brings it up for examination. It’s completely wet from Masami.

“That was nice,” Masami murmurs claiming her lips for a kiss again. Kazue wipes her hand on the sheets behind her while she kisses her girlfriend back. When they pull apart, Masami pulls her close, and rests her chin on Kazue’s head. “I love you, Kazue,” she says softly, in a tired voice.

Kazue rolls her eyes but wraps her arm tighter around the taller girl. “I love you too, Masami-chan.”

She really does. She _really_ does. So she knows she can't actually get annoyed (or bewildered) that Masami actually isn't satisfied yet. After a few moments of snuggling, Masami untangles herself from Kazue and runs to the closet.

“What is it now?” Kazue whines.

“Remember this?” Masami shouts, running back to the bend and holds up a long mauve dildo. Kazue can feel her mouth get dry at the sight of it. That had been one of the first sex toys she had purchased with Masami, and it's one of her favourites. It’s about 14 inches long, with protruding “fake” veins decorated throughout the entire length. The tip of the dildo resembles the head of a penis.

“Of course,” Kazue says, feeling herself get hot by the sight of it.

Masami giggles and climbs back on the bed placing the toy on top of Kazue’s chest. She wiggles her eyebrows at her. “Wanna?” she asks in the best lewd voice she could muster.

Kazue snorts and sits up to grab the bottle of lube. “What will you do if I say no?”

Masami pouts but she watches as Kazue begins slicking the dildo with a thin layer of lube on both ends. “I would cry and then fuck myself with the toy and make you watch.” She grins when she hears Kazue’s breath hitch.

Kazue turns to look at her incredulously. “I don't know how I put up with your thoughts sometimes,” she says with a shake of her head before lying on her back. Masami beams and crawls over to her. “Here,” she says, handing the dildo over to her. “It's probably better if you do this part.”

“Okay!” Masami takes the dildo from her and brings it down between Kazue’s legs. She rubs the tip of the toy against Kazue’s entrance, teasing her. She can feel Kazue tense in front of her before Masami pushes it in.

Kazue bites her lip as she feel the dildo slide in her. There's less resistance this time since she's already so wet. When she feels it stop, she clenches around it to prevent it from slipping out. Kazue sits up a little and rests her weight on her elbows, watching Masami get into position in front of her.

Masami still has a firm hand on it while she gets into a half sitting position and leans back. She looks down between her legs to get a better view of what she's doing. Guiding the dildo to her entrance, Masami pushes it in, letting out a loud groan as it slides inside her. It's not the biggest toy she's had—she has bigger—but it feels amazing regardless. The dildo is definitely big enough for Kazue—she has said several times in the past that she had felt completely filled when they played with the toy. She can hear Kazue gasp as the dildo pushes even deeper inside of her girlfriend when Masami pushes down on it herself.

Kazue groans in response and Masami starts moving. She pushes down on the dildo, watching in fascination as Kazue’s mouth turns into an ‘O’ as the dildo slides deeper inside her. Masami moves slowly, letting Kazue take the time to adjust to the girth. It looks so big inside of Kazue, barely any space to slip a finger inside.

“Ngh…faster…” Kazue moans, and begins moving on the dildo faster, trying to match Masami’s pace.

Masami pushes down on the dildo faster, beaming when Kazue’s eyes roll to the back of her head as she tries to push back thrust for thrust. Her face is slicked with sweat, and Masami wants to lick the bead of sweat rolling down her chest. They’re making eye contact with each other now, and Masami sits up a little and pulls Kazue’s legs over her hips and traps her ankles with her arms. When they push down on the dildo together, their pussies touch, and Masami can feel how wet Kazue is.

They do this for a few more times, each contact making Kazue moan louder and louder.

“Feels… so… good…” Kazue pants, reaching up to squeezes her breasts, cupping and squeezing them in her hand as she continues to fuck herself on the dildo.

“You’re so pretty, Kazue-chan,” Masami breathes as she moves faster, making Kazue mewl in pleasure. She can tell Kazue’s getting close. When Kazue moves towards her, Masami sits up a little and reaches out and presses on Kazue’s clit, thumbing it.

“Masami! Yesyesyes!” Kazue shouts and Masami continues to rub her clit as Kazue fucks herself on the dildo. Finally, Kazue lets out a choked noise and moans loudly, her back arching as she falls apart in front of her. Masami begins fucking herself on the dildo in earnest now, making long and hard movements while she rubs her clit at the same time. It feels so good, Masami thinks. When a second hand joins hers on her clit, Masami gasps before she’s overtaken with her orgasm.

Kazue rubs her clit through her orgasm, watching as Masami’s back arches, before she grabs Kazue’s wrist to stop her.

When the two ladies catch their breaths, Kazue slowly moves up on the bed to let the dildo slide out of her. Masami reaches down and pulls the toy out of her. It’s completely wet with their come.

“This is so dirty now,” Masami giggles before throwing it down on the floor.

“You’re washing that,” Kazue says tiredly, grabbing a pillow and letting out a long sigh. “I’m sleepy…”

“You came so many times today! I did a good job!” Masami says with a giggle as she curls around Kazue from behind. Masami slips a hand between her girlfriend’s legs. “So wet!”

“Good job…” Kazue says, closing her eyes, feeling completely relaxed. Masami kisses her shoulder before snuggling close to her. Kazue is very cuddly and submissive after sex. She runs a hand through Kazue’s hair and closes her eyes, a smile appearing on her lips.

Masami loves her cute little girlfriend. She really does.


End file.
